This invention relates to ammunition, in particular shotgun shells having slugs rather than a plurality of pellets.
Shotgun slugs usually refer to shotgun shells which fire a single slug of metal instead of a plurality of pellets. Such shells are designed for use against larger targets, such as deer. Unfortunately, while the relatively large diameter and overall weight of shotgun slugs are very lethal, they tend to be less accurate than desired due to unrifled barrels and other design constraints in shotguns.
Prior art approaches vary, and include using rifled barrels and slugs that can take advantage of such barrels (quite limited, since most shotguns are not rifled) and the use of sabots (which are plastic sleeves that hold the slug during firing).
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. § 1.56(a) exists.